In a process of implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present invention, the inventor of the present disclosure finds that the existing technology has at least the following technical problems:
With development of Internet technologies, information explosions in the age of big data emerge one after another. Considering a requirement for diversified sharing of public information, some multi-media information may be shared on various client applications such as WeChat, Microblog, Video, and Game by means of the current information processing technology, to adapt to the requirement for diversified sharing. For example, in a segment of TV play video in which a video emerges as first multi-media information, second multi-media information, for example, a notebook computer of a new brand, related to the TV play video may be shared, so that a user obtains diversified information besides the video itself at a time.
Using social applications such as WeChat and Microblog as an example, a user may share related first multi-media information that is not reviewed, for example, a nice passage read by the user, or a product that the user uses and that the user wants to recommend to friends or more people. Predefined second multi-media information that is reviewed and designated may further be shared by means of the social applications.
However, problems existing in information sharing in the current information processing technology are:
1) Considering that information needs to be shared widely among the general public, all users can share the information. However, when the second multi-media information is shared to a user, due to inaccurate positioning, interference may be caused to the user. Consequently, a user interface is full of useless information, affecting normal use of functions by the user. In addition, although a background server pushes a large amount of second multi-media information, the information is less helpful to the user. The large amount of invalid multi-media information occupies network resource bandwidths during interaction between the background server and a foreground client. In addition, a success rate at which the foreground client obtains valid multi-media information is affected. Sometimes, the client device obtains more than 50 pieces of multi-media information, but only several pieces are useful to the user. In this case, a large quantity of system resources of the foreground client are occupied and wasted.
2) Because the second multi-media information is shared to all users, the sharing is insufficiently timely, and attention and acceptance of people for the information are not high. Consequently, a large amount of useful information is drowned in vast feeds. Because the user misses the valuable information, has to manually search the vast feeds, and refreshes and browses the feeds, human costs are wasted. The screen is constantly on due to feeds refreshing and power consumption of the foreground client is wasted. Meanwhile, processing resources of the foreground client, for example, CPU or buffer, are occupied.
However, in related technologies, there is no effective solution to the foregoing problems.